Oblivion's light
by DarkenedBlade
Summary: Riku is a vampire who, one night while stalking prey, came across a eighteen year old named Sora. Riku becomes captivated by this mortal's light, and something else... RikuXSora
1. Vampire Heart

**Oblivion's Light**

Chapter 1 Vampire Heart

A fiery urge pulsed through his veins; it was time to feed again. The adrenaline pumped through his veins and his canines ached with need, he must find a victim soon. He waited in the shadows of the dark alley for potential prey. Then, there it was, his opportunity for a meal, she had short brown hair, and large blue eyes. She was about fourteen and wearing a dainty pink dress, she was carrying a bag filled with some sort of food, and she seemed to be lost and scared. Perfect timing…As she walked past him he glided from the shadows, his silver hair gleaming in the moonlight, his aquamarine eyes glowing eerily. Riku began to follow her as she wandered around in the dark helplessly. The girl froze momentarily and slowly turned her head around, looking rather scared, searching for possible stalkers. Seeing nothing, she turned around and began walking again. She could have sworn, from the hairs rising on the back of her neck, that someone was following her. Riku smirked as she turned her head back around, and dropped his glamour; humans were so easy to fool. She began hurrying forward, more eager to get to wherever she was going; she felt as though eyes were burning into the back of her head. As the nervous child rounded the next corner into another alley, Riku began to smile, this was the climax, and he would have his meal. He turned the corner right after her, but he was puzzled; she was nowhere to be seen. He stopped for a moment and looked around; there was a flight of stairs right next to the corner. _Of course_, Riku sighed, _No human could get away from me like that_. He began quietly climbing the stairs in search of his prey, smiling the whole way. This seemed to be an apartment building, as he climbed the stairs he passed up red doors with gold numbers hanging in the center. Just up ahead he heard voices, one was his prey, the other….was a boy. _Damn, I can't get them both without creating a stir_, Riku looked around the corner in search of the two voices. As he thought, his prey was talking to a boy, but the boy captivated Riku, it was a sort of light emanating from him. This boy seemed to be about seventeen, his hair was brown and spiked out at odd angles, his eyes were dark blue and innocent, his skin was soft and creamy, and such a wonderful scent rose from him. Riku could practically taste him, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to think of ever hurting this beautiful creature, never would he want to put a mark on his perfect skin. Riku had forgotten all about his prey, he could care less about her at the moment.

"Hi Sora, I came to visit you! I just thought you might be lonely. I even made you dinner; I thought maybe we could eat it together!" She said happily. _He would never be lonely with me_, Riku thought, but just after he thought that he was appalled, _what am I thinking?! He's a mortal!_

"Thanks Kairi, but you really didn't have to do this you know" Sora smiled apologetically, taking the food from her hands.

"It's not a matter of me having to do it, it's because I wanted to! I really care about you Sora." She smiled and blushed sheepishly. She then hugged Sora.

"Thank you Kairi, you don't know how much this means to me" and he hugged her back. Riku was fuming, _how dare she touch such perfection! She would have had her hands cut off if she were in my coven, just for that!_ "I've been having such a hard time lately; it is friends like you that help me get through it all"

"Sora there's something I want to tell you" She blushed and suddenly became shy. _Oh no, _Riku thought, surprised, _please don't tell me she's about to do what I think she's going to do. There is no way in hell I'm going to let her!_

"What is it Kairi?" Sora asked innocently, completely oblivious to what she was about to say.

"Sora I-" she started, but a rather large house cat came screaming through at that very moment. "Eeep!" Kairi squeaked. After a moment both Kairi and Sora calmed down from the shock, Sora looked at his watch.

"Oh! Kairi it's getting really late, you've gotta get home!" Sora exclaimed.

"You're right! I lost complete track of time! Can I use your phone to call my mother? I got this strange feeling someone was following me on the way here, and I would rather have her come pick me up" Kairi asked sweetly.

"Of course you can, just hold on a minute I'll go get it" Sora said and retreated back into his apartment. This left Kairi all alone, Riku would have taken her right then and there, but he didn't want to hurt the poor brunette in any way, even if that meant not killing that poor excuse for a girl. Right now he really wanted to rip her throat out, but he resisted. Before too long Sora was back outside with a white cordless phone in his hand. "Here you go! Call away!"

About fifteen minutes later Kairi's mother pulled up and Kairi waved goodbye to Sora. After she drove off, Sora yawned and retreated back into his apartment. _Damn, _Riku thought, disappointed by losing sight of the spiky haired brunette, _why is he so captivating? I'll just have to study him some more_. Riku walked back down the stairs and found the other side of the building where all the windows to the corresponding apartments stood. _Which one is his?_ Riku looked around, _there it is!_ Strangely enough Sora's window was the only one currently lit. Riku began to float upward toward the young brunette's room and stopped just one fire escape below it. He did not want to be seen floating up to his window, he didn't want to scare Sora, he wanted to observe. He climbed up the little steps on the fire escape, put up his glamour so Sora could not see him, and sat on the little metal balcony watching him. There wasn't much to little Sora's apartment, just a bed with no frame lying in a corner, a worn out little white dresser with the paint peeling from it, and a few clothes lying on the floor. The kitchen was rather small, it looked as though it could only fit one person inside. Riku felt pity for Sora, this was no real way to live. Riku wanted to help him so badly, _never in three hundred years have I felt such pity for a human, not since I was one_. He watched as Sora unpacked the dinner Kairi had prepared for him and began to eat it quietly at his shabby little table. Seeing this tore Riku apart, and enticed him that much more.

Sora finished eating, got up, and washed Kairi's dishes. He yawned and looked at his watch, it was half past ten. _I need to rest_, Sora thought. Sora removed his watch, then his shirt; he plopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling for a while. _Things will get better, I know they will_, Sora thought.

Riku watched him from the window, _he's even more beautiful than I thought, and he's soft but nicely toned. I can't help but stare._ Riku ogled Sora for a while longer, soaking in his beauty.

For some odd reason, Sora felt as though he was being watched. He looked out the window leading to the fire escape, he couldn't really see anyone. The air around it seemed to blur a little though; Even though Sora could not really see them, he felt as if someone were there. Sora got up from his bed and opened his window; he stuck his spiky head outside.

"Who are you? I can't really see you but I know you're there! Come out!" Sora yelled. _How can this be? Can he see through my glamour? That's impossible!! _Sora reached out to his invisible form as if to grab him. Riku easily dodged this feeble attempt, and Sora just looked harder for any sign of movement.

Finally giving up, Sora pulled his head back inside, _I'm just seeing things that's all. Great! Just what I need, I'm hallucinating. I don't have enough money to buy medication. I just need to take it easier from now on. Wait, who am I kidding? I can't take it easy,_ Sora thought grudgingly. Sora turned out the light, walked back to his bed and plopped down. He looked to his right at a picture of his brother. In the picture it was a bright sunny day, a younger, more innocent, Sora sat next to a younger blonde child whose hair was almost as spiky as his older sibling's. They both sat smiling in a field of green grass with mud all over their hands and faces. Sora smiled faintly, _I miss you brother, wherever you went_. Sora wrapped himself in his blankets and slowly nodded off to sleep.

Riku watched for a moment longer, to make sure the brunette was asleep, and then quietly opened the window. He crawled through, and stopped to look around the room in its moonlit state. Even a place like this could look wonderful in the moonlight. Riku walked over to Sora's bed and stood there, looming over him for a time. Then, all of a sudden, the hunger gripped him once again. _Oh no! I forgot all about this! I can't let this happen, not here, not with him so defenseless!_ He looked down at Sora, he was so enticing, _I can't do this to him_. Riku laid his hands on Sora, as soon as he touched him his chest throbbed painfully. _What was that?_ Riku put his hand against his chest; there was a slow rhythmic beat. _My heart?! _His chest was now aching from the beating of his unused heart. _How could this be?_ Suddenly his hunger had disappeared. He felt warm as if he had just newly fed; he hadn't felt this energetic in decades. The platinum haired vampire looked down curiously at Sora, _Interesting…_Riku laid his hand on Sora's forehead using his power to help keep Sora asleep. He picked Sora up from the bed and went out the window. He stood on the balcony for a moment and covered both himself and Sora in glamour, and then jumped off the balcony. They floated slowly down to the ground and Riku smirked and he ran off into the night with Sora in his arms.


	2. Rip out the wings of a butterfly

**Oblivion's Light**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts II. They belong to Square Enix. P.S. I'll give a cookie to anyone who can guess where the titles of my chapters come from.**

Chapter 2Rip out the Wings of a Butterfly

Riku soon arrived at his coven's current home. He was hoping that, perhaps, most of his coven was away feeding. Well, most of them were gone; being one of the most powerful vampires in his group he could easily sneak past them. The only bad thing about this would be that they would smell the sweet scent of Sora's blood and would attack like rabid dogs. For, if Riku, a three hundred and seventy-five year old vampire, would have such a strong reaction to him, the others would tear him apart. This was easily remedied, however. Being one of the higher ranking vampires, Riku got a room to himself instead of having to sleep in the basement with the others. (So if anyone tried to hunt the vampires while they slept the higher ranking ones would be able to stop them quickly). So Riku just rose to his window and entered through there. He laid Sora down on the one bed in the room. It was king sized with white sheets; sheer crimson drapes hung all around the bed. Sora looked so innocent and sweet lying there, unaware of his current position. Riku longed for such sweet innocence and naïveté, absolutely blissful and free from the cruelty of the real world. But eventually the world would crash down upon that sweet innocence and taint all that it touched. It truly hurt Riku to think such a thing could happen to him; that it had already happened to him. He was happy, at least, to know that Sora could sleep so pleasantly; with no nightmares to make him cry out in the night. _I will make his life better, _Riku thought, _I will keep those nightmares away from those sapphire eyes of his._ _I'll give him anything he asks, even if it costs me my life._ Riku stood there for a moment, then finally bent his head down and kissed Sora's forehead. _Sweet dreams_.

Riku walked out of his bedroom door, locking it behind him, and walked down the stairs. This manor had belonged to a rather wealthy family, a mother, father, and their only daughter. They had mysteriously disappeared about two-hundred years ago; however, they say that they still haunt this house. _Typical humans, always coming up with some irrational story to scare their children_.

As soon as Riku reached the bottom of the stairs he heard a high pitched squeak followed by, "Riku! You're back!" It was Isabella, the coven's little suck up. (Sorry, bad pun) She always followed Riku around like a love-struck puppy, wishing for her master to throw her a bone (Once again, bad pun). He knew the rest of the coven laughed behind his back about it, and it made him sick. _If she doesn't stop soon I'm going to put that wench in her place._ She pounced on Riku almost knocking him to the floor.

"Riku I'm so glad you made it back! What took so long? I thought maybe a hunter got you! I was so worried!" She whined and snuggled against his chest. _Oh please, I know what you're after. You don't really care about me; you just want me to make sure you get what you want_. Riku pushed Isabelle off violently and she fell to the floor with a nice thump. She looked up at him with a hurt face; her eyes misting with tears. _Crocodile tears_.

"Come now Isabelle you should know better than that, you are not supposed to touch me without permission" Riku smirked.

Isabelle smiled, "You're right that was foolish of me, I'm sorry Riku. Please forgive me" _Ugh, I'd like nothing more than to behead you right now_. Riku thought with disgust. She got up and dusted herself off, then turned to Riku and smiled. She was about to say something else when another vampire entered the room. He was tall, and dark skinned for a vampire. His hair was white and long; but his eyes, they were a freakish yellow color. This was Ansem, the coven's leader.

"Come now Isabelle, leave the poor boy alone. Don't you have something you should be doing?" Ansem asked calmly as he looked down on her condescendingly.

Isabelle thought for a moment, and then shook her head, "No I can't really think of anything I should be doing"

"Insolent child, I gave you the task of guarding the manor gates two hours ago!! And yet I find you in here shrugging off your duties so you may put your frivolous mind at ease?! Finish your duties!" Ansem yelled. With each word Isabelle shrank back in shame. She soon ran out the front door whimpering. Riku hated Ansem, but sometimes he really did serve a purpose for Riku.

Ansem turned to Riku, "So how are you doing my young prince?" Ansem smirked; he knew this little pet name of his would strike a nerve.

"Please do not call me that" Riku said with all the seriousness he could put in his voice.

Ansem smiled, "Oh Riku, do you hate me so much? Why, that I know of, I've never given you a reason to hate me," _Yeah right, you've given me plenty of reasons to hate you. _"Really Riku you should know better than to leave your mind wide open like that. You could get into real trouble with that spiteful mind of yours," Ansem smirked. _Shit, I forgot_, Riku knew that Ansem could read his mind at any given time unless he blocked him out. Guess he was just distracted by Sora.

"You still have much to learn my prince. Too bad you won't let me teach you" Ansem taunted.

"I am not your prince and I never was, nor will I ever be. I'll never let you so much as touch me!" Riku growled.

"Ha! Who ever said you had a choice in the matter? I will have you one of these days Riku, and you will be at my mercy," Ansem walked past Riku but stopped next to him and whispered in his ear, "Oh and one more thing. How is your little butterfly upstairs doing? Hm? You might to be careful; you know it's a crime to bring humans here without making them your servant. I may just have to rip his poor little wings off," and with that Ansem walked away laughing. _Oh no! Please not Sora!_ Riku sprinted upstairs and unlocked the door just to find Sora sleeping quietly as ever. Riku checked his pulse to make sure he was still alive and to make sure there were no bite marks. Sora was perfectly fine, Ansem had only sensed him; never had he touched him. Riku sighed in relief, he was so worried. All over a little human, what was wrong with him? He looked down at Sora again and he couldn't help but get lost in his innocent beauty. _So that's why; he represents the light I lost long ago. But somehow it's more than that,_ Riku leaned down, _it's just so…_he closed his eyes _…right. _Riku's lips pressed softly against Sora's and something clicked. It felt as though they began to blend; like their souls just began to pour out and swirl together. Touching, exploring, in perfect sync with each other through what seemed like an eternity. Riku finally drew back, _what…what was that?_ Riku thought dreamily. _I saw his memories, _he looked back down at Sora, _oh, Sora I'm so sorry…_Riku placed his hand on Sora's forehead, _may you forget all that has happened to you, and may you begin a new life full of happiness. _A soft light emanated from Riku's hand on to Sora's forehead, he removed his hand and the light faded into Sora. Riku watched for a moment as Sora opened his cornflower blue eyes. "Who are you?"


	3. Under the Rose

**Oblivion's light**

Chapter 3 Under The Rose

Riku watched as Sora opened his cornflower blue eyes. He looked around for a moment and spotted him. "Who are you?" he looked down at his hands. "Who am I?" He blinked, everything felt fuzzy to him. He was having such a strange dream before he woke up. He had felt pressure on his lips as if someone had kissed him, but he couldn't remember; he felt as though it was someone he knew. But while he was being kissed he felt the most wonderful feeling. He felt whole, he felt as if he were lying in someone's arms completely and utterly safe from the darkness outside. He wondered, as he stared up at the platinum haired man beside him. He was gorgeous; his pale skin and his aquamarine eyes were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. His looks seemed to have a bit of a feminine touch but he was so obviously male. The man was muscled, but to an extent, just finely toned. Sora wondered what it would feel like to be held by those firm arms with his shoulder length platinum hair draped over his body. Sora blushed lightly and shivered; _he gives me goose bumps. _

"Are you the one who kissed me?" Sora asked innocently. The man blushed, and turned.

He changed the subject, "Your name is Sora. I am Riku. I will introduce you to our world" Sora just blinked, dumbfounded. Riku looked down at Sora. _So cute_, he thought to himself. He sat down on the bed beside Sora. Sora just looked at him curiosity flowing through him. He then did something much unexpected; he pounced on Riku, giving him a warm little hug. Riku was surprised and sat there for a moment while Sora nuzzled his stomach. His eyes softened then hugged Sora back.

_He's so warm and strong, he smells nice too. I wonder what it would be like…_Sora lifted his head and stared up at Riku with awe. He thought back to the kiss. Sora rose up and put his face just an inch away from Riku's. Riku's face flushed red; Sora's cheeks went ever so slightly pink. He smiled and kissed Riku on the nose; just a quick little peck. Sora laughed and Riku smiled mischievously, _little brat_, Riku thought. He carefully moved out from underneath Sora.

"I'll need to get you some clothes, hold on a moment," Riku didn't really want to get him any though, seeing as he very much enjoyed the sight of Sora's bare chest. But he had to, despite the little voice in his head. He picked out a nice little long sleeve black velvet shirt that v-necked, complete with ruffles at the cuffs. It didn't quite fit the pants Sora was wearing however, so he picked out a pair of leather pants that were too small for Riku as it was. He tossed them over to Sora, "Put these on" he demanded. Sora looked wonderful in them, just one little thing was missing though… _That's it! _He pulled out a little leather choker for him. That completed it… though the look itself didn't necessarily seem like Sora's taste, it didn't stop it from looking good. (I'm sorry I couldn't help it I had to put Sora in leather at one point and time, I hope you still love me!) Sora looked much more mature in this outfit. Riku looked Sora over for a moment making sure everything fit correctly.

"Good everything fits. Sit down please," Sora sat, "I want you to stay here. Do not come out of this room for any reason. I will be back" Riku turned and seemed to fade into shadows. Sora sat on the bed and thought for a moment, _what is this place? Who was he? Why can't I remember anything about myself? _Sora looked down at his small, pale hands. Sora concentrated for a moment to see if he could remember anything; it just resulted in excruciating pain. _Why can't I remember anything? _

Meanwhile, Riku reappeared downstairs along with the other vampires. He passed each of them, picking up on bits of their conversations. Isabella spotted him; she dismissed herself from her conversation and headed in Riku's direction. _Oh please, not again._ Riku searched for an escape route, he turned and dodged through the groups of conversing vampires to escape her. She couldn't keep up with his fluid movement and fell back, giving up. Riku headed into one of the back rooms, the one holding the vial needed for the ritual. Riku was going to have to make Sora his servant if he wanted him to live. Riku would no doubt fight for Sora, but he would be no match for Ansem. Even if he could match him in strength, he could not stand by Sora every second of the day. Riku was more resistant to sunlight than the others, but Ansem he was altogether resistant to it. All he had to do to compensate was sleep for an entire day and night occasionally. After all he was only about 500 years old; not anywhere near as powerful as any one of the 1000 year old vampires Riku had seen. Riku felt a pang of guilt for having to make Sora his servant; he really did not want to stain him with his way of life. Sora was being sucked into a black oblivion, and Riku was dragging him down.

"What have I done?" he picked up the small, blue, vial; it held a strange clear liquid. He turned, and there Isabella was.

"Riku, are you doing here?" She asked in a teasing manor "Are you going to make someone your servant?" she asked expectantly.

"It is nothing that concerns you. Go back with the others and continue their conversation with them. I have my own business to take care of," He said glaring down at her.

"Oh Riku…do you have to be so mean to me? I mean come on I am your favorite pet" She stared up at him, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"You are not my favorite anything. You are a stupid, silly, spoiled little girl that is only trying to get what she wants" Riku hissed venomously. She stared at him for a moment; obviously not expecting his outburst.

Her expression soon grew angry. "Well if that's how you feel! I'll just leave!" She turned to storm out of the room.

"Finally you decide to leave me alone. You couldn't seem to get any of my other hints to get away from me" Riku said condescendingly. She stopped abruptly and turned with a venomous look in her eyes.

"You'll regret this; you should have taken your chance with me while you could. One way or another I'll get you" She hissed. She turned and rushed out of the room in all her rage. Riku chuckled and faded back in to shadows. Isabella stormed through the living room and past the rest of the vampires. She stepped outside the doors and sat outside, looking up at the moon, thinking of ways to get back at Riku. _Maybe I should have gone for Ansem in the first place…Wait a moment, what was he getting the vial for. The only reason he would need it for is to turn a human into his slave... _Isabella grinned, _maybe that's the reason why he just rejected me. His little human pet is getting in the way. I'll find his little human and kill him, or at least break him. _She turned and walked back into the manor smiling sinisterly. _If I were Riku where would I hid my precious human? In his room, obviously. _

Riku began to head back to his room, and remembered that Sora might be hungry. So he headed to the kitchen and decided to grab some food for Sora. He picked out some French bread, an apple, and a leftover turkey leg. His coven kept food around for the humans they would occasionally bring over for a snack. Their blood tended to taste better when they were well fed. With that he headed back up the stairs and opened the door to his room. Sora sat with his back turned, staring at the window. Riku smiled, "Sora, I thought you might be hungry so I brought you some food," Sora nodded and he handed the food to him, sat down on the bed, and watched him eat. Sora was indeed hungry, as he just began to scarf it down. Riku watched in amazement as Sora swallowed the last bit of bread and turned to him.

"Um… Sora I have something to tell you," He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small vial. Sora looked at it curiously. "I need to make you my servant, to protect you. I will treat you well and I would never hurt you, I promise." He watched Sora carefully. Sora lowered his head and thought for a while. Riku fingered the small vial nervously, _will he refuse me?_ At that very moment Sora looked up and smiled so brightly that Riku blushed. _He's just so… beautiful_. Seeing the serious look on Riku's face, Sora blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Riku," Sora stopped for a moment, considering, "I-I would like to stay with you. If becoming your servant is the only way for me to stay, then I'll do it" Sora diverted his eyes from Riku's. Riku's eyes misted, _How could he give his life to me like this? Does he really just want to be with me? Either way this is the only chance he has to stay, Ansem will kill him otherwise. _

"Sora, are you sure this is what you want? It'll be painful for a while, and you'll be stuck with me for all eternity. We will share thoughts, dreams, and pain. Meaning, that if you die, I die, and vice versa,"

Sora looked straight into Riku's eyes and a chill ran down both of their spines. _He doesn't know that I'd rather live an eternity with him, than live one second without him. I just met him…how could I care so much?_ "Riku, I choose to stay" with those last words, it was set in stone. Sora and Riku would be bound together for as long as they both lived. (Sounds familiar doesn't it?)

"Sora, come here," Riku motioned with his hands. Sora crawled on hands and knees across the bed to reach Riku and stopped, "Sit here in front of me," Sora sat and watched as Riku uncorked the small bottle and grabbed a mortar that was sitting on a desk near the bed. Riku slit his wrist and let some of his blood spill into the bowl, "Sora, give me your hand" he commanded and Sora complied. Riku took his fingernail and sliced across Sora's delicate palm. His blood ran down into the mortar and mingled with Riku's. Riku poured some of the contents of the vial into the bowl with their blood and began to slowly mix it with the pestle. Riku began to chant, "I am your master, your guardian, your sanctuary, your one and only. You are mine to keep, mine to command, mine to hold, your life is mine. Your soul for mine and mine for yours, and so we share eternity" Riku brought the mortar to his lips and drank its contents. The taste of Sora's blood rang through his body. Sora's blood was so much more potent then his own, more potent than a vampire's. It was like an intoxicating drug, like ambrosia for the gods. With the taste of it still on his tongue he drew Sora into his arms and kissed him. Sora was surprised at first, but after a moment he melted under Riku's touch. Riku felt Sora go soft underneath him and part his lips, Riku forced his tongue in between those soft lips. Tasting of sea salt and sugar, Riku explored Sora's mouth forcing some of the concoction he had swallowed to taint that lovely taste. A fire boiled within Riku, wanting more, feeding from his passion. He wanted to take more from Sora, but knew that he could not take what he wanted from him. He did not want to hurt Sora, he wanted to love him and be loved in return. Riku thought it would never be possible for Sora to love such dark creature so much, but he was wrong. Sora, at this very moment, was wishing so much more from Riku. He wished to be held, to take all the dark thoughts and dreams away from Riku's aquamarine eyes. To see them clear and shining, just for him. The darkest part of him wanted Riku, all of Riku. He wanted to bring his dark thoughts about him to life.

Riku broke the kiss and watched Sora for a moment. His eyes had become dilated, a black hole swallowing his dark blue irises. He had a light blush in his face and his eyes were unfocused. "Sora? I'm going to have to mark you. It will be painful at first, but I'll be here" Sora nodded. Riku turned Sora's head slightly to the side and leaned forward. He hesitated before biting down, taking in the clean scent of Sora's skin. He started gentle; he kissed Sora's neck a couple of times then bit down slowly, piercing his ivory skin and drawing blood. Sora let out a small gasp, and then slowly let his breath out. Riku drank a small amount of the intoxicating liquid that was Sora's blood. Something flashed through them both at the same time. A completion was felt, their minds melding into one, and their souls. Riku felt strange; Instead of feeling more blood lust, instead of feeling Sora come under his command, he felt them come together like pieces of a puzzle. He felt equal, like the other half of him had come together; and suddenly his heart began to beat. Riku pulled away from Sora and began to writhe in pain on the bed. Sora opened his eyes and began to panic. "Sora," Riku said in a pained voice, "I'm all right, don't worry about me," he smiled, "I'll be okay. I'm a lot tougher than you think" his eyes flared open and he gasped in pain as his unused heart began to pulse. Riku convulsed every few seconds, but it soon came to a halt. Riku sat up gasping for air, sweat glistening on his forehead. Somehow, instead of feeling tired, he felt rejuvenated, deliciously satisfied, as though he had just had his biggest meal in centuries. "My heart, why is it beating?" he felt his body for a moment. _I feel, stronger…_ "I'm not human. So why is my heart beating? This isn't normal" Sora sat watching him cautiously, waiting for him to start convulsing again. _What's happening? _Sora thought, _I feel different…_Somehow Sora felt colder, his mind was sharper, he was noticing small things that he hadn't before. He could hear whispers, then he knew; they were thoughts. He concentrated and shut it off. He did not particularly want to hear the thoughts of those downstairs. Sora felt at peace, calm, and safe. Riku glanced up at Sora_, Are you all right?_ Sora heard in his head.

Instead of being frightened, Sora answered back calmly, _Yes, but I think the question is: Are you all right?_

Riku smiled roughly, "Yes, I'm fine" Sora leaned forward and moved Riku's silver hair away from his face. Sora cradled Riku's face in his small hands and looked into his eyes. His eyes were still aquamarine, but Sora could see them in more detail than before. His eyes were even more beautiful than before, they held no end, like a bottomless Caribbean sea. The small amount of visible moonlight reflected in Riku's eyes making them seem as though they were glazed with silver. Sora looked down at his lips, gazing at them. He wanted those lips to kiss his once more, to feel them kissing his cheeks, down to his neck, his chest. Sora wanted those lips to kiss every part of him gently, or roughly it didn't matter to him. But Riku drew himself away from Sora.

"I need to introduce you to my coven. They must know about you, one way or another. Just follow me," They both got up from the bed and walked through the door, "Stay behind me at all times, and don't look anyone in the eye. You must watch where I go as if I am the most important thing in your life" _You are…_ Sora thought shyly. Riku stopped in mid-step.

He sighed and looked back at Sora with painful tenderness in his eyes, _I know_, he thought back.

Sora blushed in surprise; _I forgot you could hear my thoughts. _Riku turned back, and pulled Sora into him. He held Sora against his chest and rested his head on Sora's spiky one. A tear escaped his eye as he took in Sora's lovely scent. "Sora, you can't act on how you feel about me in front of them. They may hurt you for it," He pulled away from Sora and stroked his hair. "Just keep your eyes on me and follow" Sora drooped his head sadly. _I don't want to hide it_, Sora whined secretly. They continued down the hall, then down the stairs. As they descended, Sora spotted what must have been the other vampires. Riku sent a mental wave through the crowd, demanding attention. Every last one turned to them, giving full attention. Their eyes went to Riku first, and then settled on Sora. Sora squirmed under their gaze.

"I have something to announce," he looked back at Sora coolly. Sora felt a pang in his heart at how he looked at him. _Is he normally this cold? Is he going to be like this from now on?_ Sora worried. Riku turned back toward the others. "This is Sora, my new servant. No one is to touch him, ever," Riku put as much venom as possible into that last word, "He is mine and mine alone. Anyone who thinks or does otherwise will be punished accordingly" He glared over their heads. Without even looking back at him, Riku said, "Sora, step forward"

Sora was shocked, but did as he was told nervously. The entire group of vampires all surrounded him, blocking him from Riku. They pushed close against Sora, sniffing him, poking at him, and licking him. Sora whimpered quietly. He didn't want anyone other than Riku touching him. "See him, and get his scent. From now on when you see him, you are not to touch him in any way harmful or in any way I would disapprove of. Otherwise I will hunt you down and kill you with my own hands." The vampires soon dispersed and Riku walked over to Sora, grabbed his arm, and pulled him behind him.

"Come Sora, I must introduce you to out coven leader," Riku turned, leading Sora back up the stairs. Riku walked down to the end of the hall, stopping in front of a huge ornate door. Riku tapped lightly on it, and they heard a voice on the other side of the door.

"Come in Riku. Bring your pet with you" The voice said with a touch of humor. Sora was still frightened from earlier and wasn't sure if he wanted to see what was on the other side of the door. Riku opened the door and Sora stared in awe. The room was huge, and drenched in scarlet. Everything in the room was scarlet and trimmed in gold. In the middle was a large circular bed with a golden canopy hanging above it. Like the room, the sheets and blankets on the bed were scarlet with gold trimming. Lying in the middle of the bed was a man. He had shoulder length silver hair, strangely tanned skin, and monstrous yellow eyes. He smiled as Riku and Sora approached.

"Hello Riku. So this is your new pet? How cute" he stood and walked toward them both. He stopped in front of Sora and looked down at him. He put a finger underneath Sora's chin and raised it so he could see Sora's face. "Well, you certainly have taste Riku. He is very beautiful for just a human, and he smells wonderful" He put his face on the right side of Sora's and drew in his scent. "Ah, yes. Beautiful." Ansem looked over at Riku. Riku held his clenched fists at his sides, trying not to attack Ansem for just touching Sora. He could feel Sora's skin crawl from Ansem's touch. Ansem chucked, seeing Riku's reaction, and dropped his fingers.

"Calm down Riku. I won't touch him. He is yours after all" Ansem turned and walked back toward the bed. "I'm glad you made the choice to turn him instead of letting him die. That would have been such a tragedy" Ansem just laughed sinisterly. "You may leave" Riku turned and walked out of the door and waited for Sora. Sora was uneasy about turning his back on Ansem. But he hurried out the door anyway. Riku closed the door firmly behind him and growled. Sora just stood there, confused and worried.

"Riku, who was that?" Sora whispered.

"That was Ansem, he's our coven leader" Riku hissed. "I don't want you anywhere near him, ever. Don't ever be left alone with him. Promise me, promise me you'll never go near him" Riku stared into Sora's eyes, piercing his soul, worry and anger shimmering in his eyes.

"Riku, he makes my skin crawl. Something is terribly wrong with him; I can't even stand to be near him. I promise" Sora said shyly. Relief crossed Riku's features and he sighed. Riku continued down the hall with Sora following closely.

Suddenly, another vampire came running up the stairs. "Riku! There's a fight! We need you to stop it, quick!" Rage filled Riku's features.

He turned to Sora, "Get in my room! I'll be back" Riku followed the other vampire down the stairs in a flurry. Not used to being alone, Sora cautiously headed down the hallway to Riku's room. Just before he could reach it, another young vampire grabbed him and pinned his wrists above his head, against the wall. She was about his height, with brown shoulder length hair, and vicious green eyes. The word _Isabella_ rang through his mind.

"So you're Riku's new pet. I'm sure he's going to have plenty of fun with you. Or at least he would have, if I hadn't come here to kill you," She grabbed both of his wrists in one hand and covered his mouth with her free hand. She brought her knee into his stomach and Sora lurched forward from the pain. She held strength that Sora had never known, "You think you can take him from me? Well, you'll just have to learn otherwise" While Sora was bent over she bared her fangs and held her mouth just above his neck, "This will be sweet" She was about to bite down until she was ripped off of Sora and flung into the opposite wall of the hallway. Isabella crashed into it and slumped to the ground, knocked cold. Sora slid his back down the wall and plopped down on the floor.

Riku stood above Sora, seething at what Isabella had almost done. Riku offered his hand to Sora and helped him up. "Are you all right Sora?" Riku was shaking with rage; his eyes were filled with aquamarine flames. Sora nodded absently, marveling at Riku's fierce beauty. Riku marched over to Isabella, grabbed her by the front of her shirt, and forced her to look up at him, "You will be executed for an attempt on my servant. You tried to kill him and in doing so you have sealed your fate" Riku growled.

Isabella eyes clouded and began to mist over with tears, "But Riku I-"

Riku slapped her, and let all of his fury flow through his voice, "You have disobeyed my orders and so have condemned yourself!" Sora realized that a large group of vampires were watching the scene completely stricken silent. They all now knew that Riku had been serious in his threat to kill all who touched Sora without consent. Riku turned from the shameful female vampire lying on the floor and called two other vampires over, "Chael, Fuma, take this disgraceful child down to the basement and restrain her. She will be executed later," Just then Ansem came through the hallway.

"Riku, what has happened?" Ansem asked, slightly amused.

"Isabella has broken one of our laws. She has tried to take the life of my servant, though he has brought no harm to her" Riku's fists were at his sides and shaking from the effort to get those words out. _I do not wish to deal with Ansem after what has just happened. Couldn't he, for at least once, just leave without any problems?_

Ansem looked down at the pathetic excuse for a vampire with shame in his eyes. "I will personally take care of her execution for you Riku. I will make sure she pays fully for her crimes" Riku took a step backward out of surprise. _He'll do it for me? Since when has he ever tried to make things easier on me? Something's wrong with this…_ "Lead her away Chael" Chael and Fuma picked Isabella up by her arms and carried her off, with Ansem following behind. Sora watched as the weeping Isabella was led off to her demise.

At that very moment Riku pulled Sora into his arms and almost wept with relief that he was all right. Riku lifted Sora's chin and stared into his eyes, _I'm sorry Sora, I won't leave you alone again, I promise._ Riku closed his eyes, bent his head and kissed Sora lightly, in front of all the other vampires. A few gasps and shocked whispers could be heard from the crowd. Sora just stood limply, bathing in Riku's warmth. Riku broke the kiss and looked around at the other vampires "He is my servant, know this. None of you will ever touch him, or I will rip you asunder! Now leave!" After the crowd dissipated, Riku grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him into his bedroom…


	4. Killing Loneliness

**Oblivion's Light**

Chapter 4Killing Loneliness

**I'm sorry I messed up in the third chapter, but that doesn't mean I can't put what I meant to put in this one…Don't worry it won't screw up the storyline. **

It was a very cool night and the moon above was glowing brightly, although it was not full. Underneath a very large, ornate fountain of a large howling wolf sat a young, spiky-haired blonde of about fifteen. He sat, dangling his fingers in the cold water pouring from the fountain. His dark blue eyes watched the moonlit water ripple calmly. He looked so innocent, but once you saw his eyes you knew he wasn't. His eyes were deep and held so much resentment. Taken from your home and family against your will would do that to you. Just three years ago he was turned, after twelve years of being a servant to vampires; after being taken from his family, or what was left of it. Still, he always wondered what happened to his brother. He had missed him every day of his life, but had nothing to remember him other than his own memories, making him sometimes wonder if he were ever real. Out of the darkness came another figure. He was at least a foot taller than the boy, he had fire red hair that smoothed back to form spikes in the back of his head. His eyes were bright green and he had two small black triangles under his eyes. He walked over to the boy smiling mischievously.

"Hey! What're you doing out here alone Roxas?" He said jokingly. Roxas' eyes flashed up to the redhead, cold and emotionless. Inside, however, he felt a longing that he had to hide.

"Nothing really Axel, I was just sitting out here thinking about the past," Roxas' eyes drifted back down to the shimmering pool beneath him. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air only temporarily.

"Oh… yeah, your brother. I'm sorry about that. In a way I wish I could change it, but in a way…" Axel trailed off and blushed slightly. He turned from Roxas, "I'm just really sorry about you losing your brother all those years ago," Axel turned his head toward Roxas, "But hey, there just so happens to be a new addition to our coven. He kinda reminds me of you when you first came to us. You wanna go see him?" Roxas shook his head

"Not really, it's just another person taken from his family and friends. What the hell does it matter?" Roxas sighed.

"Actually, I heard he had no family, basically a stray living on his own. Riku chose him," Axel informed.

"Really? I never thought Riku would take another servant," said Roxas, his interest suddenly piqued.

"Neither did I, this one must be special eh?" Axel walked over to Roxas and offered his hand. Roxas readily accepted and grabbed his hand. After Axel pulled him up, their hands remained entwined for a little longer than was comfortable. Blushing, they snatched their hands away at the same time.

"Let's go see this servant of his." Roxas said in a hushed voice and turned to leave, immediately just as cold as he had been a few minutes ago.

Axel remained behind for a few moments looking regretfully in Roxas' direction. _I just wish he would stop being so blind to me. If only he would acknowledge what his heart already knows. _Then Axel began to follow Roxas back toward the manor.

----------

Dreams. Sunlight. Terra's smile. Her red hair shining. She holds her hand out, inviting. _I wish I could've danced in the sunlight with you, little one._ She laughs. _I should never have taken your innocence. But I was so alone._ Rain clouds cover the sun, flowers begin to wilt. Her smile contorts into a scream, blood. Betrayal. A wicked smile. _She betrayed us Riku. She was trying to kill us all._ Pain. Denial. She wouldn't. _She did._ _Accept it._ She couldn't. _She blocked you out for weeks Riku. You should have seen it coming. You could have stopped her._ I didn't know. _It doesn't matter; her betrayal is your betrayal._ No. _I'm willing to let you go, to wipe your slate clean._ No. _Don't betray us like this again Riku. Next time won't be so easy._ A voice, a tiny, sweet voice. Her voice. _Riku, Riku, Riku… Don't listen. A secret. Something he doesn't want any others to see._ Her voice was abruptly cut off. Riku was slowly into a different dream. _No, wait, tell me. _Sora was standing in a graveyard. It was in the middle of fall, so the trees were shedding their now brown leaves. Sora was standing in front of one particular grave, it read:

_Here lies:_

_Verna _

_Mother, Sister_

_May she rest and watch over_

_Her two children_

_Wherever they may be_

Sora held no flowers, just a small picture frame. He laid the picture beside the grave and turned to walk away as dead leaves swirled in the air. Sunlight glinted off the picture frame and into Riku's eyes.

Light was beating against the back of Riku's eyelids. He couldn't seem to make any sense of it. _Light? Why is there light?_ Riku slowly opened his eyes to search for this light. He slowly began to realize the light was sunlight. His bedroom window had been opened, curtains and all. His eyes flashed wide open and he scuttled to get away from the sunlight; right onto the floor. The sudden jolt from dropping on the floor made him suddenly aware that he wasn't burning in the sunlight.

"Riku? Are you all right?" Sora peeked at him from the edge of the bed, his large blue eyes watching him.

Riku eyed Sora suspiciously. Obviously making Sora his servant had some unexpected side effects, weird ones. Impossible ones. "You opened my window?"

"Yes, I needed some light. It was kind of gloomy in here." Sora looked at Riku cautiously, as if he had just gotten his hand caught in a cookie jar and was waiting for his enraged reaction.

Riku glared up at him for a moment and then gave him a shadow of a smile. "Warn me next time you do that." Riku carefully put his hand under the sunlight waiting to see a reaction. Nothing happened. Bewildered, Riku stood up, walked over to the window, shut it, and closed the curtains. _This severely confuses me._ _Yet that doesn't seem to matter. I'm just glad he's all right._ Riku's mind flashed back to the night before.

----------

After pulling Sora into his room, he pulled Sora, none too gently, into him. He held him close, taking in his scent, in case he never got to hold him again. _I'll never let that happen again!_ An audible growl rose from his chest. Sora froze against him, not from fear, but out of surprise.

_He is so protective of me. Why?_ Sora stared up at Riku. Riku's face was contorted into an expression of frustration, and the slightest hint of fear. _What is he afraid of?_ Riku's eyes opened and stared at Sora, aquamarine flames burning into him. _Losing you._ The growl of an answer echoed in Sora's mind. Sora blushed deeply and dropped his head down to press against Riku's newly beating heart.

Riku released his Sora from his arms and instead framed Sora's face with his hands. Sora's eyes avoided his for a moment but were inevitably drawn into them. Riku gently held Sora's fragile face between his hands. _So very innocent._ Looking into Sora's eyes the whole time, Riku lowered his face until his lips were ever so gently touching Sora's. It was like fire lined their lips where they touched. _Yet so unfair._

Riku pulled away from Sora, "We need rest," Sora's face drooped, disappointed. "I'm sorry but you can't wear that to sleep. You'd wrinkle it, and I'm sure it wouldn't be comfortable at all" Sora's face flashed back up in surprise, Riku had already removed his shirt. Sora suddenly felt overdressed and began removing his clothing almost a little too eagerly. He did however keep his underwear on (sorry girls no lemon tonight) Riku was already lounging on the bed; he patted the empty space on the bed next to him. Sora lifted the blankets and lay down next to him. Riku grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close, his front to Sora's back. Sora smiled a small smile and fell asleep comfortably next to his vampire. Finally, his killing loneliness seemed to recede.

----------

_I can't let Ansem know anything about this. He'd use it to his advantage._ They both heard a knock on the door. _Who could that be?_ Riku walked toward the door and opened it. There stood a very attractive blonde, female, vampire.

"Yes, Carlie? What is it?" She looked a little shy and her eyes drifted over to Sora for a moment, then flashed quickly back to Riku's face.

"I thought your servant might be hungry. I bring them food remember?" she said quietly.

"Ah, yes. Forgive me, I forgot." Riku replied politely. Her face lightened a little and she reached over behind her and pulled a silver cart forward.

Carlie looked over at Sora, "What would you like?"

Sora blinked confused for a moment then blurted, "Pancakes"

She simply smiled and handed him a plate full of them along with a pitcher of syrup. Sora's face brightened to the point of blinding Riku as he began to scarf them down. Carlie giggled, bowed slightly to Riku, then left.

"You were hungry weren't you?" Riku chuckled as he shut the door gently behind him.

"Mmhmph" nodded Sora, his mouth full with syrup dripping a little from his face.

----------

Previous night:

"Looks like we were a little too late for the introduction Roxas," Axel sighed, slightly miffed. "Also seems that Isabella got herself into a bunch of trouble. She tried to attack him. Riku's not gonna let him out of his sight for a while now. Oh well we'll see him later" Axel looked over at Roxas. Roxas' face was full of frightened surprise.

"What's wrong?" Axel said, looking suddenly worried.

"That smell…It's him" Roxas muttered. Flashes of memories went through Roxas' head. Fire, his mother's screams. Roxas desperately trying to find his brother in the inferno. Being picked up and taken by Ansem, away from his dying family.

"Roxas, snap out of it!" Axel had grabbed Roxas by the collar of his shirt and was shaking him.

"Huh?" He said drowsily.

"Who does it smell like?" Axel asked with a worried look on his face.

"My brother" Roxas answered.

Axel abruptly let go of Roxas "Your brother?" disbelief crossed his features. "How can that be? Did Riku…?"

Rage washed over Roxas. His brother was Riku's servant, maybe just a meal, or worse…changed. Roxas raced up the stairs, following his brother's scent. It was leading directly up to Riku's room. Axel grabbed Roxas and restrained him; he was a little stronger than Roxas.

"Roxas, we can't burst into his room in the middle of the night furious as hell! He's second in command. You may not even be right about it. It may not be him," Axel struggled to keep him restrained, "Calm down, we'll talk to him tomorrow. We'll see then, okay?" Roxas relaxed a little, then sighed

"You're right. I don't know what came over me. It is best to leave them alone for now" Axel let go of Roxas and instead put his arm around his shoulders.

"Besides you still need to feed tonight. If you're going to ever get in a fight with someone stronger than you, you might want to be at full strength first" Axel said chuckling.

----------

Previous night:

Policemen were scattered all around outside of the apartment building. Neighbors were being questioned, "Did you hear any strange noises? Where were you on this night? Did you know anyone who would want to do this?" No one could come up with any answers. He had always been a good kid. Everything was silent that night. But there were some who knew. They knew who had taken Sora, they didn't know why. Usually vampires would kill their prey wherever they wished and leave the body to be found. Just like any other sort of serial murder. It made no sense as to why one would just take off with him. Kairi stood across from the scene, pondering. _Why would they kidnap him? Why not just kill him? There weren't any vampires stalking him for long periods of time. The ones that had ever dared to stalk him had been taken care of, painfully. The one that took him didn't seem to be familiar at all with him. So why take him? I'll need to ask the elders._

Kairi pulled out a cell phone and hit a number on speed dial. It rang twice and then picked up, "Mom? Yeah, it's Kairi. Sora's been taken by one of them," she paused, "I don't know. We'll need to talk to the elders. Right, come get me then" She hung up the phone and continued to watch the poor human policemen try to solve a mystery, the answers to which they would not be able to comprehend. _Vampires._ Rage filled Kairi; _I won't let you have him._

----------

"Sora," Sora looked up at Riku curiously, "There are things I'll need to do, so I won't be able to be around you all the time. Also as a vampire's servant, sometimes there are things I'll need you to do for me in town. So I'll have to introduce you to a few other servants," Riku paused and smiled, "But for now let's just sit." Riku pulled Sora to him and just held him.


End file.
